Después de la Tormenta
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: "Ambos peleamos, ambos sufrimos, ambos reímos, ambos lloramos, por ello ambos siempre estaríamos allí para el otro justo Después de la Tormenta. Porque aunque él peleó por bien y yo por mal, ambos siempre nos amaríamos con locura." Yaoi Airzel/Elright. "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡De viajes e insinuaciones II!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Título:**_ Después de la Tormenta._

**Pairing:**_ Ponytailshipping (XD) – ¿Elzel? – Elright/Airzel._

**Genre:**_ Romance/¿Humor?_

**Rated:**_ M (?)_

**Palabras:**_ 1790._

**Páginas:**_ 8._

**Summary:**_ Ambos peleamos, ambos sufrimos, ambos reímos, ambos lloramos, por ello ambos siempre estaríamos allí para el otro justo __**Después de la Tormenta**__. Porque aunque él peleó por bien y yo por mal, ambos siempre nos amaríamos con locura._

**Disclaimer:**_** Bakugan**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Cronología:**_ Post-Gundalian Invaders._

**Tipo:** _En cierto modo AU, porque Airzel queda vivo._

**Dato:** "_Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡De viajes e insinuaciones II!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"_

* * *

_**Después de la Tormenta**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**.**_

_**Escuché sus pasos acercándose a la puerta y, viendo cómo la abría, me incliné sobre él y le planté un beso en los labios.**_

_Muy bien, creo que así no debería iniciar una historia siendo contada por mí, sino comenzando desde el inicio… Oh bueno… Mejor: ¿Qué tal si vamos al grano?_

_Nunca me he caracterizado por un carácter muy amable, o romántico, si nos ponemos a entrar en detalles, sin embargo, con él todo es diferente. No sé cuándo empezó esta atracción hacia él, simplemente sé que continuaron hasta lo que es el amor que le expresamos el uno al otro, aún y cuando yo iniciar siendo el __**maldito gundaliano bastardo**__ que él no soportaba, y él siendo el __**jodido capitán neathiano **__que no abandonaba ni mi corazón ni mis pensamientos._

_¿Qué pasó? No lo sé, supongo que cada uno de nuestros constantes encuentros y enfrentamientos en medio del campo de batalla empezaban a unirnos poco a poco formando ese lazo afectivo, desde rencor a compañerismo, de compañerismo a amistad, de amistad a confianza, y finalmente llegamos al amor, hasta el punto en el que no podía dejar de pensar en él. No lo soporté más, me levanté de mi cama y bajé las escaleras de la casa rápidamente hacia la sala._

_No estaba allí, fruncí el seño asomándome hacia la cocina, estaba preparando el desayuno – su uniforme de caballero del castillo ya lo traía puesto –, sonreí levemente y toqué la puerta, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que le gustaría. Escuché sus pasos acercándose a la puerta y, viendo cómo la abría, me incliné sobre él y le planté un beso en los labios. Nos besamos un rato sin importarnos que se nos acabara el aire, imagino que seguía en shock por el momento, por lo que no me alejó de él hasta después de un largo rato._

_-¡¿Estás loco?!-Me preguntó alejándose de mí. Después de la guerra entre Gundalia y Neathia, supongo que mis sentimientos hacia Elright, y los de él hacia mí, quedaron bastante al descubierto porque lo último que vi antes de pensar que era mi fin – antes de que Dharak lanzara su ataque – y que hubiese perecido de no ser por Strikeflier, fue a Elright mirándome con dolor y miedo, por pensar en que me perdería, me confesó meses después-No me beses así, de improviso –_

_Empezamos a vivir juntos poco tiempo después, no molestó mucho mi ausencia en Gundalia porque Ren tomó mi lugar, así que puedo pasar mucho más tiempo con mi, ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Novio, amante? Como sea, con Elright, pero tristemente él si continuaba siendo comandante de los caballeros del castillo-Oh vamos, ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan tímido? –_

_-No soy tímido, pero es… Como… Es que, me sigue incomodando un poco, es decir… –_

_Le volví a interrumpir depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios-Cálmate, eres mi pareja, ¿Recuerdas? –_

_-¿Cómo es que eso no me tranquiliza? –_

_-Ven-Le tomé de la mano entrando nuevamente a la cocina-A menos quédate un rato a desayunar –_

_-Tengo que regresar a Neathia y lo sabes, que tú disfrutes de __**tu**__ retiro prematuro y __**tus**__ vacaciones, no quiere decir que yo sí tenga que hacerlo-Me recalcó ciertas palabras._

_Dese mi "Retiro prematuro", como lo acaba de llamar Elright, digamos que tuve la buena idea de tener unas vacaciones en Grecia – obviamente en la tierra – con mi novio, o lo que sea. Sin embargo, Elright a veces puede ser tan aburrido que no está dispuesto a tomarse un tiempo libre __Soy el comandante de los caballeros del castillo, Airzel, no puedo tomarme un tiempo libre__ es lo que me dice siempre. Bufé desviando la mirada haciendo un puchero al sentarnos en la mesa-No es justo, eres aburrido –_

_Vi a Elright sonriendo-Pero así me amas –_

_Era cierto, así lo amo, y por eso, aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido tras la guerra, todavía disfruto molestarlo, sobre todo escuchándolo decir eso que siempre quiero: __**que me necesita**__-Buen punto caballerito…-Mientras él desayunaba con total tranquilidad, yo aún me encontraba pensando cómo hacer para que mi novio se quede en casa._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué tanto piensas? –_

_-En nada –_

_Suspiró levantándose de la mesa-Ya me voy, ¿Estarás bien sin mí hasta esta tarde?-Me preguntó preocupado._

_-Pffff… Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me tomas?-Antes de que saliera de la cocina, sonreí de medio lado de manera maliciosa y dije:-Aunque… Me desperté algo mal-Lo vi detenerse de golpe a lo que yo solo reí burlándome internamente, ya comenzaba la diversión-Creo que estoy algo enfermo… –_

_Estaba tenso cuando salió de la cocina ignorándome. ¡Oh no, aquí no se acaba el juego! Me levanté de golpe de la mesa y le seguí hacia la sala, en donde normalmente se encontraban nuestros respectivos bakugan: Strikeflier y Raptorix. Le tomé de la mano causando que se detuviera-Airzel, por favor… Tengo que irme… –_

_Desde sus espaldas, lo abracé por la cintura apegando mi cuerpo hacia el de él-Tómate el día de hoy libre, amor-Dije en tono meloso besándole en la nuca._

_Sentí los músculos de Elright tensándose bajo mi tacto, sus defensas estaban cayendo más rápido de lo que esperaba, como yo me lo imaginaba-N-no puedo… A-Air-zel… –_

_-Por favor, si hay una razón por la que sugerí estas vacaciones, fueron para pasar más tiempo contigo…-Su cabello, habitualmente en su cola alta, lo dejé suelto-… Quiero entrenar hoy una que otra técnica que combate… –_

_Sentí un escalofrío proviniendo de él-A-Air-z-zel… –_

_Sonreí maliciosamente mostrando mis dientes afilados como colmillos, aún en una – para mí – patética forma humana, e incliné mi rostro hacia adelante para besarle en la mejilla, estaba paralizado, y creo estar cien por ciento seguro del por qué-Vamos Elright, no se vale morder, pero claro, yo no prometo nada…-Le vi al rostro y noté cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente-Elright… Dilo ahora…-Le susurré al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja._

_Faltaba poco. Elright, como caballero, es fuerte y eso no lo dudo, pero en lo que se refiere a cosas privadas entre él y yo, bueno… Solo digamos que lo sé controlar muy bien-Y…Y-y…Y…o…-¡Estaba a punto de ceder!_

_-¿Te quedarás? –_

_-Y-y…Y…Y-y…o… A-Air-zel n-no p…P-ue…-Fruncí el seño, no estoy dispuesto a recibir una respuesta negativa departe de mi novio. Volví a sonreír y, sabiendo cómo lo pondría, le desabroché un poco de la parte superior de su uniforme-… A-ai-r-z-zel… N-n…n-n…N-no… P-p-pu…e…-Le besé en el hombro con ferocidad recibiendo un corto y ronco gemido de su parte, y cómo no, si la última vez que habíamos tenido un momento íntimo le había dejado una pequeña cicatriz por causa de mis dientes. Y seamos sinceros, adoro esa cicatriz porque se volvió uno de __**esa**__**clase**__ de zonas-Y…Y-y…Y-y-yo… M-me q-qu-e-d-dar… –_

_Sonreí-¿Perdón? No te escucho Elright-Empecé a roerle en la misma cicatriz, mi novio soltó otro gemido temblando, su respiración tornándose agitada-¿Me querías decir algo?-Pasé mi lengua a lo largo de la marca sintiendo la erección empezar a formarse en mi entrepierna._

_Se separó de golpe de mí, por un momento me puse a pensar que empezaría a llamar a su bakugan para que lo llevara a Neathia, eso pensé, pero no me esperaba con que girar viéndome con el seño fruncido sobre esos ojos amatistas que tanto amo-Me quedaré, maldito idiota –_

_Le tomé de la cintura aferrando su cuerpo al mío, cedió, se quedaría como yo quería, sonreí maliciosamente acercando mi rostro al de él, solo unos centímetros separando nuestros labios-Pero así me amas –_

_Ambos unimos nuestros labios con ferocidad, como si quisiéramos comernos el uno al otro, siempre estaba eso presente y por mi culpa: sus labios sabor a sangre, a hierro, solo por las heridas que le causé durante la guerra. Toqué su labio inferior con mi lengua, Elright gimió pegándose más a mi cuerpo, las ingle de él y de mí tocándose aún por sobre nuestros pantalones, aumentando el deseo. Sentí cómo pasaba sus brazos por sobre mis hombros aferrándose con sus uñas a mi cuello, eso solo causó que soltara un gemido ronco._

_Lo recosté del sillón de la sala separando mi rostro solo un poco del de él, un hilillo de saliva siendo lo que seguía uniendo nuestros labios, era la primera vez que lo mostraba tan feroz a la hora que pensábamos tener intimidad-Te amo-Me susurró con voz ronca._

_Sonreí dulcemente, muy raro en mí, pero solo él sabe sacar mi lado cariñoso. Acaricié su rostro con una de mis manos, pasando mis dedos por sus labios-Te amo-Nos volvimos a besar iniciando esa mañana muy a nuestro estilo: con placer. Acabé de quitarle la parte de arriba de su uniforme acariciando su torso formado y desnudo, mis labios bajando hacia su cuello, llenando el trayecto de besos. Gruñí por lo bajo. Elright, maldito bastardo, en qué momento me arrancó la camisa-L-lobo ham-briento…-Susurré separándome de su cuello._

_-Mal-dito t-tabú… –_

_Continuamos por un largo rato sin preguntarnos por la hora, estuvimos casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo y casi soltamos un gemido sincronizado, casi en ambas situaciones, __**CASI**__, pero fue cuando de repente un molesto sonido llamó nuestra atención-¿Comandante? ¿Dónde está comandante? ¿Por qué no ha llegado al castillo de Neathia? –_

_El susto fue tal que, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, me corrí antes de tiempo dentro de mi novio. Nos miramos fijamente incorporándonos de golpe, ¡¿Qué hacía Linus llamándole en un momento como este? Maldita sea! Elright no me va dejar de molestar por haberme corrido, ¡Él seguía como si nada! Pero no sé si su erección estaba igual, creo que por ello está tan sonrojado. Oh mierda, ese niñito de Linus, nos interrumpió de muy mala manera. Vi a Elright levantándose del sillón y acercándose al comunicador que habíamos dejado en la mesa._

_Carraspeó un poco intentando normalizar su voz, a lo que yo solo reí-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo Linus?-Qué raro, su voz sonaba débil._

_-¡¿Por qué no ha llegado? Es extraño viniendo de usted! –_

_-Amanecí enfermo Linus-Reí en silencio mientras escuchaba cómo fingía estar tosiendo-Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, cúbreme solo por el día de hoy, ¿Sí? –_

_-Entendido comandante –_

_Cuando apagó el comunicador y se giró hacia mí sonriendo maliciosamente-¿En qué nos quedamos? –_

_Sonreí respondiéndole:-En la calma después de la tormenta –_

_Dicho esto, volvimos a besarnos. Es verdad, fuimos enemigos desde un inicio, pero ya conocen el dicho __**Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**__. Aún discutimos un poco, pero siempre es a manera de broma, después de todo, me parece muy chistoso ver cómo sus barreras, esa fortaleza tanto física como mental de la que se caracteriza, se debilitan. __Ambos peleamos, ambos sufrimos, ambos reímos, ambos lloramos, por ello ambos siempre estaríamos allí para el otro justo __**Después de la Tormenta**__. Porque aunque él peleó por bien y yo por mal, ambos siempre nos amaríamos con locura._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Sí… Primer Yaoi que escribo (En realidad, que publico XD). ¡SÍ, ELRIGHT ES DE UKE A SUKE XD! Pero no sé si salió bien ._. Ahora me entristece si no lo hace T-T porque me gustó cómo quedó XD_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


End file.
